I'll Love You Long After You're Gone
by RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow
Summary: My first Marius/Éponine fic (i dont really ship it at all). Marius, having never gone to the Jardin du Luxembourg, never meets Cosette. Jnstead, he falls in love with a dirty gamine named Éponine. When she takes a bullet for him on the barricades, this oneshot is like POOF! It works, and I am actually proud of it, so please read and review! Thanks!


Long After You're Gone

**Just a little one-shot that Robespierre my plot bunny has been bugging me about, if Cosette had never gone to the Jardin du Luxembourg and had thus never met Marius. Barricade era, obviously AU. Marius/Éponine. I know, I know, I never write this ship, but this idea has been plaguing me, so voilà. Hopefully I didn't maul Éponine's character and turn her into an Eppie-Sue… I am also writing this in present tense, which I don't normally do…so… Enjoy! And the title is from Phillip Phillips' song. Which is amazing. And I just love his name! It's…legit! And funny! And he's awesome! He should sing La Marseillaise. Because his voice is so awesome and so is that song! Yeah! -Marseillaise Who Is Perhaps Slightly Insane (you CANNOT call me Mwipsi for short.)**

Disclaimer: Victor Hugo is in my closet, along with Enjolras, Jean Prouvaire, and Sydney Carton. So I can't be him.

_I'll love you long after you're gone, and long after you're gone, gone, gone…_

"Marius."

The boy looks around before his eyes finally settle at the form at his feet. Eyes wide with horror, he kneels to the ground, the retreating soldiers the last thing in his mind now.

"Éponine! Éponine, what happened?" His voice is fraught with worry as he hesitantly reaches his arm out to touch the front of her blouse, which is slowly turning red.

She smiles, her eyelids fluttering. "There was…a gun," she says in her hoarse voice, "and I couldn't let it hit you."

Marius is weeping now, crying hard, because he knows already that it's too late, that no amount of medicines or doctors or bandages can stop the inevitable.

"Éponine…Éponine…Before you, I never had an interest in love. You were the first girl in my life, the first and only. Éponine, even though your parents were horrible and we were both poor, you loved me. You loved me and that day, when I came to my apartment and you were outside in the rain, because your parents had sent you with a letter that you had lost, I realized I loved you too. Remember?"

The girl nods slowly, the smile growing fainter. "I remember…you thought I was insane. Maybe I was."

And he is holding her now, holding her and weeping, asking the world at large why he ever wanted to come to the barricades at the first place when he could have been happier with the girl he loved than with a free France, any France.

Enjolras frowns at this and starts to walk over, but is stopped by Combeferre. The bespectacled student shakes his head slightly and murmurs that now is not the time.

Enjolras looks at the sobbing boy, nodding and stepping back.

Marius holds his love close, murmuring words. "_Je t'aime, ma chérie . Je t'aime pour toujours.*_"

She smiles, stifling sounds of pain and instead whispering back, "_je sais. Je sais tu adore moi, et…tu vas être mon chéri pour toujours.**_"

Marius closes his eyes against the tears that just won't stop falling. He looks down at the dying girl, wanting to say something but not knowing what. At last, he says, "I was going to do this after the barricades, but it's…it's too late now. Éponine…I love you, dearly. _Je vais adorer tu pour toujours, non?***_ So, Éponine…" he looks down, tears running down his face. Éponine is slipping away, but holding on as long as she can, for him.

"Éponine…I wanted to…marry you."

The girl's eyes fill with tears at last, and she says roughly, "Marius…I wish it could be another way…where we could have that chance. I wish…"

Marius nods as Éponine's breath catches, and her grip slackens.

"_Juste…_ mon vœu s'est réalisé, avec tu. Je t'aime…****"

"Je t'aime aussi, Éponine.*****"

"Au…re…" Her grip lets go, and her face goes still. The light in her eyes disappears, and Marius strokes her tangled, greasy hair lovingly, sobbing quietly. She is gone. Marius reaches into his pocket and pulls out the rings.

He puts one on his left little finger. It was the only finger it would fit on; Éponine had small hands. The ring was simple and made of brass, for Marius was poor and couldn't afford gold or silver. An identical one resided on his left hand's ring finger.

As Enjolras and Combeferre carry away the body, Marius stands up. Now he knows who he is fighting for.

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone…_

* * *

**Well, there you go! Did you like it? Was it horrible? Here are my translations. I did them all myself, so I'm pretty sure I got them right, but then again, you never know…Jk. I'm almost certian that they're correct. Frenchie power!**

*****_ Je t'aime, ma chérie . Je t'aime pour toujours_

**I love you, my darling. I love you forever.**

******_ je sais. Je sais tu adore moi, et…tu vas être mon chéri pour toujours._

**I know. I know you love me, and…you're gonna be my darling forever.**

*******_ Je vais adorer tu pour toujours, non?_

**I will love you forever, right ? (literally it's 'no', but that's the translated term.**

********_ Juste…_ mon vœu s'est réalisé, avec tu. Je t'aime

**Just…My wish has come true, with you. I love you.**

*********Je t'aime aussi, Éponine.

**I love you too, Éponine. **


End file.
